Chibi Wing
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Choas ensues when the gundam pilots and company are turned into little kids.


Author's note: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. Don't sue me; I'm just a student.

* * *

Chibi Wing

The hanger was full of rejoicing people. Relena was tucked comfortably in Heero's arms as she chatted with Noin and Zechs while Duo and Hildie did a jig. Quatre and Trowa discussed the latest mission with Lady Une anc Cathy while Sally ignored a ranting Wufei. They were all glad that this particular mission was over.

Doctor J paid them no attention. He was working on his latest experiment, a formula that reduced the effects of aging. He looked ta the clock: lunch time. He left his work not noticing the can of Coke that had been knocked over and was dripping into the beaker.

A fine clear mist rose from the beaker and spread through the hanger. None of the Preventers noticed as it settled on them.

***

Something was wrong Noin realized. She rolled over in bed to look at Zechs and did a double take. It was her Zechs alright, but he was only ten years old.

"Zechs?" she gently nudged him.

He rolled over and opened his eyes.

"You shrunk," was his first comment.

"So did you."

"This is strange."

"Why are we taking this so calmly?"

"Shock maybe?"

The phone rang. Noin reached over to the night stand and found her cell phone. Flipping it open she said, "Noin here."

"Noin, I have a problem," it was Relena's voice, but there was something wrong with it.

"What is it?"

"I think I'm three years old."

Noin raised an eyebrow, "Heero too?"

"Yes."

"That's interesting; Zechs and I are about ten."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Sorry."

"Great. Any clue how this happened?"

"Nope."

"Noin, none of my clothes are going to fit!"

Noin sighed, "Listen, I'm going to make a few phone calls. You and Heero sit tight for now."

Relena agreed, and Noin began making phone calls. A half hour later, she had good news and bad news. The good news was most of the Preventers were their correct age including the g-wing's interns, Esmay and Barin. The bad news Heero, Relena, Duo, Hildie, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were all three years old. Cathy was four, and Sally was five. She and Zechs were ten, and Lady Une was thirteen.

Upon learning of the condition of the others, Lady Une called Esmay and Barin and sent them to Fred Meyers to buy at least two changes of clothes for them all. She also called Pagen and had him collect all of the g-wing and bring them to the Yui residence.

Everyone was relieved when Esmay and Barin arrived with clothes. Some of the younger set needed help getting dressed though. Once they were all dressed in clothes that fit, they all gathered in the living room.

"Okay, here's the deal," Lady Une told them, "we're all going to stay here until we can reverse this. Unfortunately, we don't know what caused this or when it will be reversed. Also, I'm afraid that Relena, Heero, Duo, Hildie, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, and Cathy will have to go to preschool while Sally, Noin, Zechs, and myself will be attending elementary and middle school."

This did not get a good response.

"What?"

"Injustice!"

"You know for once I agree with him."

"School at our age?"

"How do you think I feel," Lady Une snapped. "My daughter is only a few years older than me."

"Why do we have to go to school?" Relena whined.

"A social worker found out about us, except he wouldn't believe me about the fact that we're normally adults," Lady explained. "He insisted on enrolling us in school."

"Give the morons of the works another point," Noin said.

Zechs gently rubbed her shoulder, "How bad could it be?"

Famous last words.

On Monday there was a very grumpy group of children were seated around the table. Esmay and Barin had called in the other interns and set up a schedule, so no one would have to deal with the kids all the time. Wes and Jen had their hands full trying t o get the kids, dressed, fed, and ready for school. Finally once everyone was ready, they split into two groups. Wes and Pegan took the younger set off to preschool while Jen drove the older four to school.

***

"Welcome to Sunnyside Daycare. I'm Doris Cleaver."

She gave the group a syrupy smile. Relena rolled her eyes, Heero gave the woman a death glare, Wufei muttered "injustice", and Hildie pouted. Wes began to worry.

"You guys behave," he said.

After Wes and Pagen had left, Doris led them to the play area. There were at least a dozen other kids already at play. Relena noticed an unoccupied corner in the book nook and drew Heero over there. Resting her head on her husband's shoulder, Relena said, "Do you think these people have any clue who we really are?

"No. If they had, they wouldn't have agreed to have us here."

"I hope the others are doing okay."

***

"Class, we have a new Student joining us today; I'd like you to meet Lady Une."

Lady managed not to sigh.

"Now Lady, you'll sit behind Carrie."

She took her seat, and this time she did sigh; it was going to be a long day.

***

Sally sighed as she surveyed her kindergarten class. It wasn't that these people weren't nice, cause they were, but this was really boring. And the teacher kept telling her she should go and play with the other children. She didn't want to play doctor; she was one!

Oh well, this was only temporary. She hoped.

***

Zechs and Noin took advantage of recess. They sat on the school steps oblivious to the kids at play.

"I am so bored," Noin complained.

"I know," Zechs told her. "Now if they were teaching advanced calculous or something like that, we might learn something."

"I hope we can find a way to fix this and soon. If we're bored now, just wait 'til the end of the week."

***

There were some very unhappy people at the dinner table that night. No one wanted to go back. Unfortunately, no had a choice either.

Ashley and Andros were currently on duty. They valiantly put up with complaints, grumbling, and general grumpiness. Once the younger set was put to bed, the older three sat down with Andros and Ashley to go over what information they had.

"So we still have no idea what caused this?" Lady Une asked.

"Yes ma'am. We're running some tests, but so far nothing has turned up," Andros replied.

"And no one else had been affected?" Noin asked.

"Yes," Ashley replied. "What we're telling most people is that you all are on sick leave. That's doing fine with the Preventers, but some of the politicians are getting antsy."

"We need to let someone on Relena's staff know what's happening, so they can make her excuses," Zechs said.

"Kari and Sakura already know," Ashley replied referring to Relena's secretary and aide. "They're handling all of the nonessential paperwork."

"What about letting C.J. Cregg in on it?" Lady suggested. "She's the press secretary, so she knows how to handle politicians, and her fiancee, Simon, is a Preventer."

"I'll have Esmay let them know tomorrow. She's basically running this show," Ashley told them. "Have you done your homework?"

In response to her questions she got three identical death glares. Ashley held up her hands, "Sorry, sorry."

By the end of the week, they had some answers and some very pissed kids. Noin had gotten fed up. Her teacher had made the mistake of thinking Noin didn't understand her math homework. Noin had launched into a lecture on her math education including demonstrating on the board and ending with the comment, "If you can give me a lesson in advanced calculus, I'd be glad to pay attention; otherwise leave me alone."

Zechs had cracked up at this point. They had both been sent to the principal's office which had resulted in a phone call to the social worker.

On the upside, they now knew why they were children again. They had been exposed to an experimental formula of Dr. J's. Convincing them not to tear Dr. J limb from limb was rather difficult, but the interns managed. What they didn't know was when he'd be able to find an antidote and prepare it. This did not make any happy campers.

The weekend passed and school began again. As the week went by, there were more incidents. The social worker received calls about Sally's anti-socialness, Heero's threats of death, Duo's pranks, Wufei's rants on justice, Noin's stubbornness, and a number of other things. He decided that he should pay a visit to these children. That was a mistake.

He arrived at the Yui residence to find the older set and Wufei watching Law and Order and discussing Preventer cases. The others were involved in a convoluted discussion of ESUN policies. The two interns on duty, Sen and Haku, were busy nursing headaches and taking aspirin. This didn't strike Charles Stein as responsible.

"Are you two in charge here?" he demanded of them.

"Kind of," Sen replied not looking up form her coffee.

"What do you mean 'kind of '?"

"Well, we basically make sure that they have everything they need. We just do what they tell us and deal with any problems that come up," Haku explained.

"I don't think you really know what you're doing. These are children. They can't be responsible for themselves."

Sen sighed, "I'm afraid you're not grasping a key concept here; they have the bodies of children, but their minds are that of adults. The youngest of these people is nineteen. Don't let their appearance fool you; that's the worst mistake you could make."

"Poppycock."

Zechs and Noin wandered into the room holding hands. Noin stuck her head in the pantry, "Are there any sugar cubes left?"

"They're over by the coffee machine," Sen told her.

Noin collected a handful of sugar cubes and popped one into her mouth. Zechs laughed and collected a kiss from her. Mr. Stein's eyes just got wider and wider.

"This is completely inappropriate behavior! You two aren't old enough to be dating let alone kissing."

Sen sighed and buried her head in her hands. Haku rubbed his temples. Zechs eyed the man coldly, "Noin and I have been living together for two years now. We are getting married in two moths. And we've known each other since we were thirteen."

Noin looked more thoughtful than annoyed, "If he has problems with us, what's he going to say about Heero and Relena?"

"We'd better go warn them."

With that the two of them left the room leaving a speechless Stein behind. Sen moaned softly. Haku patted her shoulder, "Don't worry, Aeris and Seph come on duty in five minutes."

Mr. Stein was beginning to recover form shock when Aeris practically bounced into the room.

"We got a cure!"

Her partner, Sephiroth, was considerably calmer. They were actually a quite striking pair, and there was a pool among the interns on when Seph would finally ask Aeris to marry him.

"Dr. J came up with an antidote," Seph explained. "We need to test it, but there are enough doses for everyone if it does work."

Sen smiled her headache completely forgotten, "I'll go find you a volunteer. It shouldn't be too hard to find someone to test it."

Before long she had returned with Noin who had offered to be the guinea pig. Noin and Aeris disappeared into the bathroom. Five minutes later Aeris emerged and dashed upstairs after announcing, "It worked!"

Sen and Haku went off to round up the rest of the chibi wing. Aeris returned with some clothes and disappeared back into the bathroom. Seph set a cup of coffee and two aspirins in front of Mr. Stein. At the man's puzzled look, he said, "I'd take those if I were you. You're going to need them."

Ten minutes later Charles Stein was surrounded by a group of young adults that didn't look at all happy with him. Lady Une spoke up, "Aeris, Seph, Sen, Haku, you're all free to go. Have Esmay get me a list of all the interns who have been helping with this."

"Yes ma'am," was the reply before the interns beat a hasty retreat.

Lady Une turned her attention back to Mr. Stein, "now, we have some things to explain to you."

***

The next week found Preventer HQ back to normal. Or at least as normal as Preventer HQ ever got. Aeris knocked on Preventer Fire's office door followed by a cluster of interns.

"Come in." Noin grinned when she saw who it was, "So who won the pool?"

Aeris blushed, "Domon, of all people; who'd have guesses that? Actually, I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"We were kind of wondering what you all did with Mr. Stein."

Noin laughed, "Don't worry, we didn't anything really awful. But it will be a long time before he disbelieve a Preventer again."

One of the other interns spoke up, "So what did you do?"

Noin's grin grew wider, "We turned him into a 4th grader and made him go to school. He'll get the antidote in a week."

Owari (the end)


End file.
